


Yo te...

by MaryTheAlien



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Coco (2017), Higuel - Fandom, Hiroguel - Fandom
Genre: BL, Boys In Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTheAlien/pseuds/MaryTheAlien





	Yo te...

"Oye. Qué haces aquí ? ¿Pensé que estabas en el escenario esta noche?"   
Miguel levantó la cabeza, sintiendo la mano de Hiro en su cuello como un beso de mariposa. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio los ojos negros de su amigo; a veces, sentía que todo lo que necesitaba estaba allí, profundamente oculto en esos orbes obsidiana preciosos e impecables.

"Tomando mi descanso de fumar", respondió con su pequeña sonrisa, una sonrisa que sabía estaba volviendo loco a Hiro a veces. Cogió el cigarrillo con la mano y sopló una nube blanca y tóxica hacia el recién llegado, que volvió la cara y limpió el humo con la mano. El cuello de Miguel se sintió repentinamente solo, el joven reprimió un escalofrío.

  
"¿Qué pasa?" "Hm, simplemente ... cansado de esta mierda." Hiro sacudió su libro ante la cara de el moreno y Miguel soltó una risita.

"Pff, ¿es la biografía de tu hermano?"

"¿Qué tiene de gracioso? Es una lectura obligatoria para mi clase de ingeniería... "

"¿Y tu hermano es tan increíble como tú?" Tal vez Miguel no debería haber preguntado esto, pero no se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho al principio. Hiro solo lo miró, luego al cielo grisáceo sobre su cabeza, luego a él otra vez. Una ráfaga de viento salió de la nada, y el cabello obscuro de Hiro, Miguel flotó durante un par de segundos, enmarcando su cara de pensamiento.

"Él es mucho mejor, en realidad." Hiro finalmente suspiró. 

Miguel estaba seguro de que un centenar de cuchillos le habían apuñalado el estómago. Mierda, él jodió de nuevo. Él permaneció en silencio, poniendo su cara seria mientras Hiro miraba fijamente sus zapatos.

 "Eso ... Es por eso que vine aquí. Somos lo mismo, ¿verdad? Todos dicen eso. Así que hum ... si creo que eres brillante, talentoso y guapo, yo ... creo que yo también ".

Miguel parpadeó. Dos veces. El cigarrillo se consumió, fue un desperdicio real, pero el moreno solo dejó caer la colilla sin decir nada. 

Hiro levantó una ceja al ver eso:"¿Estás bien?", Preguntó.

"Eres un imbécil", susurró Miguel, lamiéndose los labios, con los ojos bajos.

 "Eres el puto amo, talentoso y guapo". El guitarrista sacó su paquete de cigarrillos del bolsillo de su camisa militar; agarró una vara blanca entre sus labios, Hiro luciendo como el gran idiota que era, con sus cejas levantadas y su mirada dudosa.

"¡Rivera, vuelve al escenario ahora!", Gritó una mujer desde la entrada trasera

"Sí, sí, ¡solo necesito un cigarrillo más ...!"

"Deberías irte-tal vez. "Aconsejó Hiro.

"No me digas qué debo hacer cuando estés ... de todos modos, regresa al bar si quieres ver a Flor, probablemente comenzará con una canción en solitario".

"No, yo ... vine a verte ... Miguel, por favor, yo ... tú sabes lo que necesito".

"¿Crees que puedes aparecer de la nada y ... preguntarme esto justo en el medio de mi concierto?"

"Ahora no, por supuesto. Te esperaré aquí por ti. Esta noche te trato en algún lado. En cualquier lugar, solo elige. Bueno ?"

Miguel gruñó. Estaba enojado con Hiro por esto: ¿estaba consciente de que el músico estaba loco por él? Tal vez solo estaba jugando con él. En cualquier caso, Miguel no pudo evitar dejarlo pasar: incluso por diversión, incluso si todo era fingir, estar en los brazos de Hiro era como probar el paraíso, no podía evitarlo. Jugar a ser el amante de el japonés, durante un par de horas, era un juego peligroso, y cada segundo lo estaba ahogando más en sus propias ilusiones ... Y todo era tan difícil de fingir cuando regresaba a la realidad. Imaginar que  _"_ _ése chino"_  era su amigo, fingir que este juego de rol de "novio" fue divertido y que estaba bien con él.

  
"Sí, está bien". Murmuró Miguel, su voz áspera por el humo, y porque tenía ganas de llorar. Dejó caer el cigarrillo sobre el suelo mojado y lo sacó con su zapato.

"Eres el mejor". Hiro suspiró aliviado. "Ahora vuelve al escenario, quiero ver tu caliente culo en los reflectores". Le dio una suave palmadita en el hombro cuando el moreno se dirigió a la entrada trasera y agarró su brazo de repente. Éste se giró para mirarlo, irritado, y estaba a punto de decirle que ya era tarde y que Hiro era definitivamente molesto en este momento...

No pudo decir nada: Hiro lo besó, suave, lenta, apasionadamente, y la ira de el cantante se desvaneció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Esos labios eran un regalo, tan suave, tan amable. Entonces Hiro se separó. El moreno retrocedió a regañadientes, lamiéndose los labios, sus manos mantenían a Hiro a una distancia segura, e incluso a esa distancia segura, Hiro seguía siendo el hombre más atractivo que Miguel había visto en su vida.

"Realmente tengo que irme", susurró Miguel, la boca de Hiro se encontraba peligrosamente cerca.

"Bien." Miguel necesitaba ir ahora, muy, muy lejos, antes de que Hiro hiciera algo otra vez, algo que solo pudiera amar y odiar, ambos al mismo tiempo, algo que pudiera romperlo y arreglarlo de inmediato ... Algo que Miguel sin duda quería escuchar tanto, algo que nunca podría ser verdad sin embargo ... Una paradoja dolorosa.

"¡Miguel ...!" Demasiado tarde. El moreno volvió la cabeza, mirando al joven que sonreía en la puerta con cara seria.

"Te amo" dijo Hiro con un tono suave. Miguel tragó saliva, asintiendo evasivamente. Fue desgarrador.

"Yo también" Dijo en un susurro para sí. Sin duda el japonés se las pagará para cuando se vean después del concierto.


End file.
